Stripped
by Laris Neal
Summary: Addison comes back to NY to take a rest for the weekend, and in one of the city's bars, she meets Kate Beckett, quickly becoming friends with her. What she didn't count on was to feel a totally different attraction for the detective, which leads her to do some unexpected things during her stay in NY. Does this mean she will be falling in love with a woman?
1. Part 01

**Hey guys, this is my first Addison story, and it happens to be my first Kaddison story too! I fell in love with this shipp, and a lot of people seemed to love it as well, so inspired in a fanvideo of them, I decided to create this fanfic of same name. I recomend you to listen to the song "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns while reading the story. It's already finished in 6 parts, so there will not be a long time between the chapters. I already apologize if there's any mistakes about the tv shows (Castle and Private Practice), but I've tried to follow the storylines and the characters. It takes place after the end of the second season of Castle, and at the half of the second season of Private.**

**I'm thankfull to Kristen who had read and betaed my story, correcting my grammar mistakes. **

**I hope you guys like it and enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Part 01**

I needed to get away from Los Angeles. I couldn't stand that suffocating feeling anymore. When I finally moved from Seattle to LA, everything changed, maybe for the better. I changed the way I looked, breathed the fresh air of the city, and the sun gave me a tan. I was way more relaxed and less tense than I was in Seattle Grace, but I need to be honest. After living in LA for a few years, I needed this change of air again. The troubles with the practice, with Sam and Nai… The break up with Kevin… I needed at least one weekend away from all that craziness to be able to clear my mind and think properly, to take a good rest, and relax. I just didn't expect this new fresh air would come from a city as gray as New York.

Who knew that I'd be back at NY after so long? I thought a lot about it, and I wondered if I should follow Derek's steps and rent a trailer or a cabin somewhere far away to spend a few days isolated from the world. Unfortunately, it wouldn't help me at all. Maybe it would be better to come back to the fuss of the concrete jungle, so that is what I did. I let Naomi in charge at the practice just for a few days; I packed a suitcase with some clothes and I took the first flight to New York. The trip was almost six hours long. I slept for the first couple of hours, and then I read a book I took for a while. When we were arriving, I saw the sun rising in the horizon, lighting up the highest skyscrapers of the city. It was a good feeling. It was my home.

I stepped out of the plane at the airport, feeling out of place. For the first time in that city, there was no one waiting for me. I stood there for a while, from foot to foot, reminding me of the days I used to live there. My life with Derek… My work… It was everything so good and so far away… After the affair with Mark, then the sudden disappearance of Derek… He was gone, but I thought he would come back. A few months had passed until I finally realized he wouldn't. Then, I finally got out of there and there was my terrible arrive at Seattle. I shook my head, trying not to think about the past since I couldn't erase the bad memories. Fortunately, everything was settled up with my ex-husband and his best friend. Now I had to move on.

I've already booked a hotel at Brooklyn, so I took a cab there. I left my suitcase in the room, and I decided to walk around to find some good coffee. I remembered a café store where I used to go every morning, and it was great! I took another cab and stopped a few blocks away, so I could enjoy the walking in the fresh morning air. It was so long since I saw so many people in the streets, the practice at LA had changed me. I entered into the store and chose one of the tables near the window. I ordered a coffee with vanilla and stayed there, enjoying the view and reading the book I had brought with me. I saw a lot of people walking by in suits and ties, with suitcases, talking on the phone… Some mothers were holding their sons. I wondered if one day I'd have a child…Who knows? I didn't think I was ready yet. Maybe in the future, when I find the right guy… this thought made me laugh. I thought Derek was the right one and look where we are now.

When I finished my coffee, I came down the street, going to the commercial part of the neighborhood. I entered into some stores, tried some things… It was so awkward to not have time for anything… Even in the practice, having just a few patients, I had to be always present, always working things out and talking to people. I got used to talking to Violet, Naomi, Sam, Peter… And before that, in Seattle Grace, I had the fuss from the hospital, always full of surgeries. God! How I missed the surgeries. I loved my work at LA, but nothing compared to being inside an O.R.

I kept wandering around until lunch time. I stopped at a restaurant and I ate, thinking if I should come back to the hotel and go out at night. What was the point to be there and do nothing with my weekend? I then took a cab back to the hotel. When I got to my room, I changed my clothes, wearing something more comfortable. I looked in the mirror. My red hair was short, like channel, all brushed; my blue eyes…on my lips there were some traces of red lipstick… I smiled, caressing my hair, messing it around. I liked what was in front of me.

I didn't have dinner, just had a lunch at evening, and then I took a hot and relaxing shower. I always liked hot baths. I put a black simple dress that went down to the knees, with a big v shaped cleavage with no sleeves. I brushed and dried my hair; put my silver high heels, and just two rings and a big golden bracelet in my left wrist. Despite of loving red lipstick, I chose a color darker, almost a red brown, and I put some golden and brown eye shadow. I looked at the mirror once more. I was ready. I checked if everything looked okay, then I took my purse and walked out of the room. I took a cab to 4th Avenue where there was this bar called Cherry Tree. I had been there a couple of times with Derek. I liked the place; there was good beer, good drinks and a good atmosphere.

I sat at the bar, ordered a drink and I sipped it slowly. The place was big with a long counter at the right side, and a barman serving the drinks. There were some red tables, a lot of yellow light luminaries, two pool tables, a jukebox… It wasn't crowded, and I prefered it that way. I couldn't help but remember Joe's. While I was working with Derek in Seattle, we were always there to drink something after a long shift. For a moment, I wished I had someone to talk to; I never liked to be alone. I always had a lot of friends surrounding me. Maybe I should make some calls within the next day, see some old friends, some old companionship, to chat and have a good time.

Suddenly, I heard a sweet voice right next to me, ordering a drink with cherries, the house specialty. I turned my head to the right side and saw a lady next to me. Red dress, brown straightened hair… She looked at me and smiled; a beautiful smile, I might add. She friendly nodded and sat right next to me. I waited, thinking someone would appear to meet her, but no one came. So, after a while, I talked to her.

"Alone?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" she smiled, lowering her head, hiding a lock of hair behind her ear. "How about you?"

"Same, unfortunately." I smiled back, raising my glass for a toast. "I have had a lot of trouble with ex-husbands, lovers and boyfriends."

"Really? Were you married?"

"Yes, for a long time. Surprised?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you were."

"And you?"

"Well… It's complicated."

"Oh if you don't want to talk about that..." I said in a hush.

"No, that's okay. Well, the truth is he went to the Hamptons with his ex-wife."

"Oh really? Yeah I know how you feel…" I remembered Derek and Meredith. "But I'm sure if he really likes you, he will come back. Nothing will happen between them, you'll see it."

"I hope so." We stayed in silence for a little while, till she broke it up. "Kate Beckett." she extended her arm at me.

"Addison Montgomery." We shook hands. "So… What do you do?"

"I'm a homicide detective, from the 12th Precinct of NYPD."

"Wow, detective?" I smiled surprised. "Nice. My last boyfriend was a cop…"

"You?"

"Doctor… I work as an obstetrician and gynecologist in a practice at LA."

"LA? Why are you so far from home?" she asked, interested.

"Actually, I am home. I have lived here with my ex-husband, then I went to Seattle, and then from there, I went to LA. Things got complicated there, so I needed to chill out, relax… I took the weekend off and came here."

"It's a weird place to relax in…" she laughed, brushing her fingers through her hair. "New York is one of the most agitated places."

"I know, that's why I decided to come. Maybe this fuss is what I need."

"Maybe…" she finished her drink and ordered another one. She looked at me and asked, "Would you like one of these?"

"Alright… Give me one with cherries too."

The barman gave her two drinks, putting one of them in front of me. We toasted, and while she drank it, I observed her. I had liked her; she seemed to be a friendly person, interesting, and beautiful… I don't know why, but I felt comfortable around her. I took a few sips from my glass, and then I realized she was looking at some point beside me. I turned around and followed her eyes. There was the pool table.

"Do you play?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little…" I answered. "Let's play?"

She smiled back at me and got up. I did the same and realized I wasn't much taller than her. I took my glass and followed her to the end of the bar, standing next to the pool table. She took a cue and handed me one. We started playing while chatting. She told me about her childhood, that she used to play pool with her father sometimes, and talked briefly about her mother's death. I didn't want to go further in the subject, because I could clearly see she was uncomfortable with it. She just said it was the main reason to her decision to become a cop. I commented about my failed marriage and about my affair with Mark, but then I changed the subject, talking about my job.

"Do you like being a doctor?" she asked, while positioning and hitting the third ball.

"I love it. And I'm good at it." I leaned and hit the sixth ball, pocketing it. "But I miss the thrill of being in an operation room. The sensation of feeling…"

"Special…" she completed my sentence, leaning on the table, ready to hit it, and then gazed my eyes. "For saving a life." She smiled. I was hypnotized from that look for a while; I smiled back, answering her.

"Exactly. Do you…"

"I understand." She hit the ball fifth, straightening, and supported herself in the cue, resting her head in her hands while talking, "I have this same feeling sometimes. I love the investigation, to assemble the puzzle, the adrenaline in my veins of the suspect chase… To be able to save someone, just like I would like that had happened with…" she stopped talking suddenly.

"With your mother." I finished for her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and smiled grateful, swallowing, and looking down. I felt bad suddenly, wanting to hug her; I didn't want her to be sad like that. I approached her, slowly caressing her soft straight hair.

"Hey, it's everything okay..." I whispered smiling. I backed off, giving her some space.

"Thank you." She thanked me with a nod. "Your turn."

I played again, but this time I didn't hit any ball. We kept playing it, till some people approached, wanting to play, so we stopped. The place was full now, and when we got closer to the counter, there was almost no empty space. I leaned in, asking for more two drinks, and I felt her presence right behind me. I felt a shiver running down my spine, and I was feeling odd. I was bothered with Kate so close to me like that. Suddenly, I shivered, feeling her arm holding my waist, while she appeared by my side, taking her drink. For a moment I froze, dizzied, but I recovered soon, sipping my drink and feeling the good taste of cherries at my lips. I was going crazy. With the glass in my hand, I turned out to get out, and I slightly bumped her, front to front. Her eyes smiled at mine, and she apologized, getting out of my way.

I smiled back, gawky, and we walked to the only empty table around there. We sat side by side. I crossed my legs, thinking… I was mature enough to understand what was happening to me. I thought it could be only my imagination, but then I remembered of my own words when I talked to Callie about Erica… _"I am all for it! Ok… I think it's fantastic!" _And then, when Callie didn't believe me, I even said the reasons why I thought that. "_Because you seem like a couple! A really happy couple…" _She thought I was insane, and she even declared she was a man's fan, but I didn't buy it. And I found out I was right about it when I came back to Seattle Grace after a while, and she confidently told me she had this crush on a girl named Arizona.

What if the same thing was happening to me? I was in the same boat as Callie… I had never felt attracted to women… By the way I only hooked up with a girl, but it was years ago. I looked at Kate once more, who seemed distracted. She was with her legs crossed too, and I thought she was simply beautiful. A lock of her hair was falling over her face, so I instinctively raised my hand, putting the lock behind her ear. I saw she shyly smiled, and lifted her drink, leaning it to her mouth. I took my hand away, smiling with a grimace, putting my arm down, thinking to myself what the hell I was doing. She seemed not to mind it, but then she leaned her head to the right, locking her eyes on mine deeply.

"Sorry." I stammered, sipping my drink. "It must be the cherry…"

"Yeah, it must." She laughed amused. "Are you nervous?"

"M-me? No…" I laughed, because I was very nervous, but I wouldn't let her notice it.

"Yeah right…" she kept quiet for some seconds, analyzing me. I got irritated. I wasn't used to people making me uncomfortable like that, even more a person younger than me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing… I'm just wondering… My time for craziness has been a long time ago, when I was a college girl…"

"Well my time is further than yours!" I laughed, trying to disguise. "But I think it's enough of insanities in my life."

"Really? But didn't you tell me you came here looking for some adventure?"

"I didn't say so…" I promptly replied.

"_Maybe this fuss is what I need_. Your words. What would be this search for fuss but not adventures?" she laughed at my surprised face.

"You are right." I agreed.

"I know I am." She laughed, amused, straightening up. She put her hand over mine, caressing my fingers.

"I'm not…" I looked at her embarrassed, but she interrupted me.

"Neither am I." She stopped her movements, asking me seriously, "Unless you really don't want to." She was about to take her hand away, but I quickly replied.

"No, I… I want to." I decided. "Lets' go." I got up.

"Where?" now she seemed confused.

"To my hotel, of course."

"But… Just like that… I didn't think…" she tried to argue, clearly uncomfortable.

"You didn't want to come? Didn't want adventure? So why the sudden change of mind?"

"I didn't change my mind." She answered. "I simply am not used to things happening so fast like that!"

"I didn't say something would happen, I just asked you to come with me to the hotel. You added the idea to do something…" I commented, amused. She got grumpy, frowning, angry, which made me laugh even more. "Relax, girl! We are just going to the hotel to talk and have a good time, and we see what will come out of it. If nothing happens, we passed some more time talking. I'm on my own, without anybody to spend some time with."

"Alright… So let's go." She accepted after a few minutes.


	2. Part 02

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm not sure if there's a lot of people reading it, or not, but I know there's at least a couple of people who are following this story, so here is the second part of it! Thanks to Kristen for beated it for me! Be ready, because on this chapter there's a lot of sex lol I'd recomend to read it while listening to the song "Stripped". I hope you guys like it! And please, comment it! Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

**Part 02**

We got out of the bar and took a cab. We both stayed quiet the whole time without knowing what to say. At the hotel, we passed through the counter and entered into the elevator. When we got to my floor, we got out of it and I already had the key to my room. I opened the door and she was the first to get in, so I closed the door after I went in. Kate stood there for a moment, unsure about what to do, and then she sat the edge of the bed, putting her purse aside her. I put my own purse on the chair near the bed; I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at her. It was the first time I was in a situation like that. She looked down, biting her lower lip. I should do something… But I wasn't sure about what. Then I remembered that I didn't have dinner.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…" she answered, looking at me.

"Great!" I smiled walking to her, and took the telephone near the bed. "Do you like Chinese food?" she nodded, so I ordered it.

"Be my guest."

I took off my shoes, feeling more comfortable. She did the same and put her heels carefully in the floor, next to the bed. It was a cute scene. I lifted my legs, and sat in front of her, putting them on the mattress. She was observing everything, curious. She looked around her, to the bed, to the nearby table, to my heels, to the window, everything but me. I decided to get her attention.

"First time?" I raised an eyebrow, and she looked curious.

"What?"

"I mean, in a hotel." I laughed. She made a grimace, and narrowed her eyes, what made me laugh even more.

"How hilarious." She said sarcastically. "I was just observing… I liked the hotel. Are you comfortable here?"

"I almost didn't stay here. I arrived this morning, but I left right after. When I came back, it was just to take a nap this afternoon."

"Oh right, I understand. Sometimes I need to stay at hotels, depending on the case, but at most of the time, I'm always breaking through the hotel's doors chasing the suspects." She commented, amused.

"Wow! You must be strong then!" I laughed, punching the air. "But you don't need to break this door, and I have two good reasons."

"Which ones?"

"First off, I'm not a criminal! Only if you count the time I assaulted the fridge at night…" she laughed and I continued, "Second of all, my door is always open for you." I winked at the end of the sentence, seeing her blush. She opened her mouth a couple of times, surprised, trying to say something, but then she just laughed.

"You are unbelievable." she finally managed to say.

"As if you were the most saint person in this world…"

"Well…" she passed her tongue at her lips sensually.

She approached me slowly gazing my eyes. I froze, uncertain if I should do something. Smiling, she bit her bottom lip. Her mouth was so close to mine that I could feel her cherry breath; my lips opened up in response, but she turned her head away, whispering at my ear.

"I know a trick with… Ice cubes… Maddening." She said the last word slowly.

I felt my whole body shivering. I sighed, finally letting the air come out of my lungs, that I didn't even realized I had held it. I closed my eyes for a second, then I tried to say something, but I only stammered without being able to form not even a word. She backed off, still staring my eyes, and started laughing. Before I could retort, someone knocked the door. I got up and walked over there; it was the room service, bringing our food and a bottle of wine. I took the bags and brought them inside. Kate had already got up and cleaned the table, pulling it closer to the bed. I put the food boxes over the table, and sat right beside her. She opened everything, and then we started to eat.

"Don't you think I'll leave it like that…" I warned her, raising the Chinese stick I was eating with.

"Like what?" she smiled, playing the fool, putting the macaroni inside her mouth.

"I have my tricks as well."

"I don't doubt that… I just don't know if you will be able to perform them…" she looked away, sipping her wine.

"Is this a challenge?" I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and didn't answer, concentrating at her plate, still smiling.

We started to talk again, and she was asking me what I thought about New York, and where I preferred to live, things like that. We were talking causalities for a while, and the flirting went away for a while. When we finished eating, we kept drinking wine for about a half an hour. She was good company, and I found out that besides very pretty and friendly, she was very intelligent, smart and interesting. The subject was over, and we stayed there, without knowing what to say, where to look at, waiting for something to happen. I thought it was about time to make a move. So I got up, walking over the radio table that was at the room. I turned it on, letting the song invade the air. It was a good and nice song, which made us want to dance.

Kate looked at me, smiling. I started to dance for her, moving my hips from side to side. I closed my eyes for a minute, singing the beginning of the song, so I smiled, opening them up. She was watching me fascinated, and I was amused with the expression at her face. It was different. I went to her, extending my arm, calling her to dance with me.

"No… I don't…" I interrupted her.

"Shhh…" my index finger rested on her lips, feeling their softness for the first time. "Come with me."

She got up and followed me till we stood in the middle of the room. She froze there for a moment while I was dancing. I danced around her, trying to stimulate her to do the same, smiling at her, pulling her by the hand, making her spin more than once, until she finally felt confident enough to dance. She felt the music, moving slowly, smiling, following my steps. She gave me her back, and I hold her by the waist, pulling her closer till her body touched mine. The movements started slowly, at the same rhythm as she, dancing with her; I felt her sweet perfume, her soft hands over mine. I rested my chin over her hot shoulder, and I closed my eyes, smiling, getting rocked by the song.

It was different. Interesting. Intense. I had never danced with a woman like that… But it was good. I liked the feeling. Until that point, everything was more subtle… The flirt, the insinuations, the touches… I was lost in the feeling I was experimenting, and then Kate got me by surprise. Suddenly, I was against the wall, and she turned to me, facing me. She had an amused smirk on her lips. My breath was laboring. Her eyes gazed mine intensively. I lifted my arms, putting the back of my hands on the wall, and she put her hands over mine, interlacing my fingers, getting closer. She touched her lips on mine lightly, and there wasn't the cherry taste, but the wine's. The kiss started slowly, almost just touching, and then it got deeper; our tongues knowing each other, defying themselves, asking for space. I felt her body pressed against mine, and the approach sent shivers up and down my spine. The kiss ended, and she bit my bottom lip. Then, she looked into my eyes.

"Wow… Extraordinary!" it was everything I was able to say.

"You haven't seen anything yet…" she winked at me.

I smiled, feeling confident, and I pulled her to me again, holding her waist. I kissed her again, more intense, more quickly. I lead her to the bed, and made her sit on the mattress. She tried to kiss me, but I stepped back and nodded.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked me curious.

"I said I have my tricks…" I winked back to her.

The song was on repeat, and I started dancing for her. I opened the lateral zip on my dress, and slowly slid the dress strap over my right shoulder. Then, I slid the other one over the left shoulder. I stopped the movements, with the dress uncovering my red bra. Kate watched me fascinated, without being able to look away, or to close her open mouth, and that amused me. I slid the dress slowly through my body, revealing my red lace lingerie. The dress reached the floor, and I pushed it aside, while dancing sensually at the song rhythmic. I approached her, always smiling, and I stand in front of her, with one leg on each side of her thighs. She lifted her head, gazing my eyes; her hands tried to touch me, but I stopped the movement, holding them.

"Not yet…" I laughed at her frustrated expression. I leaned in, kissing her soft lips one more time. "Your turn…" I whispered against her lips. And before I could even think to get off her, she get up faster than I thought and hold my waist, catching me by surprise. She shifted with me, pushing me slightly, but safely over the bed. "What are…?"

"It wasn't my turn?" She laughed, and stepped back.

I smirked, lied down the bed, resting my head over my hand, so I could watch her. She started to dance once more, rocked by the song, and slowly slid her red dress over her body, revealing black lace lingerie under it. I laughed about the contrast between us. She was beautiful, God! I couldn't believe how enchanted I was by her! Each movement she made caught my attention. She turned her back to me, still moving her hips from side to side. Suddenly I realized her both hands on her back, unlocking her bra; it fell down on the floor, forgotten by us. I wished she would turn to me, and when she did it, she was covering her breast with her hands. It made me laugh, more of frustration than amusement.

"Lie down, face down." She ordered. Ordered?

"Excuse me?" I asked indignant.

"If you don't do it, I put my bra again and the fun is over." She said serious.

"Ok, ok!" She had beat me.

I lied with my face down, my arms along the body, and I was facing the other side. She knew to be bossy! I didn't need to wait that much. I soon felt Kate sitting over me, and then, slowly, lied down over my back, with her body pressed against mine. I shivered head to toe, with her breast brushing my nude back. Her legs intertwined with mine, and she gently moved my hair over my neck, depositing little kisses there. Then she got up, and sat right next to me, giving little kisses along my back, making me shiver. I sighed, closing my eyes with the soft touch.

"Turn to me." She commanded again.

I turned. She got up over my body, straddling me, and for the first time I had a good view of her breast. I analyzed her, admiring her. It was odd… Funny… I was attracted for her, and I felt weird for that. She leaned forward, and I didn't think about anything more. She kissed my lips greedily, then my shoulders, my breast, my boobs… She took off my red bra, and for a minute she stopped to stare them, admire them, and then she covered them with her soft mouth. My moan came out low, muffled. She fitted herself between my legs, and her hands came down along my body, touching me, scratching me slightly.

She bit my shoulders, then I felt a pressure over my sex; her fingers caressed it, slowly, until out of sudden she introduced two fingers inside me. I clasped with the touch, and she kept kissing me, licking me, and I had no idea of what I needed to remember. Her movements started with no hush, knowing me, and then she heated the pressure, getting fast, and my moans got louder. Her lips covered my boobs, and I felt a thousand things at the same time. My view was a blur, and I started to shake, without being able to contain my moans. When I thought I was reaching the climax, she stopped her movements, gazing my eyes.

"What are you…?" I was able to say, sighing frustrated.

She smirked devilish, still gazing my eyes; then she got down my body, getting between my legs. Her hands fitted inside me again, and slowly, she approached her face of my sex, still with her eyes intensively gazed on mine. I couldn't look away. I was craving it, needing it, and just the expectation of seeing her there, so close, teasing me, already made me shiver in anticipation. She could not have experience on the subject, but she sure knew how to tease.

"Please…" I moaned. "Please… Kate…" My heart was race beating on my chest.

She laughed, finally satisfying my desires. I felt her tongue invading me, along with her fingers. She was delicate, and I felt every pleasure, every bit, every sensation… It was amazing! And when I thought it wouldn't change, she surprised me again, with her quick and intense movements once more. My breath was labored, and I wasn't able to control my moans. I got dizzy again, and I held firmly on the bed sheet, feeling the climax getting closer. So I arched back, leaning my head back. I exploded in an intense orgasm, feeling a huge pleasure, moaning loud. I took a few minutes to get back to normal, with my view a little blurred, and a smile on my lips. Kate climbed on top of my body, kissing my lips, still with my taste on them. Her eyes were shining. She kissed me, scratched my back, bit my chin.

"Wow…" It was everything I got to say, trying to regain my breath.

"It's that all you got to say?" She asked ironic, biting my right shoulder.

I looked at her, seeing all that irony on her face, that feeling of victory… I decided that I couldn't let her win that easily. It was time for her to get a taste my tricks.


End file.
